Mandie: Her Answer
by I ate All. the Pie
Summary: Joe proposed to Mandie back when they were 12 years old. Has Mandie finally found her answer? Or is this a mystery that will never be solved?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION,SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW :)

It was the last school day before summer, and Mandie and Celia were getting ready to head home. They were studying at the CSB ,The College of Small Buisinesses. Mandie was studying to be a detective ,and Celia, a music teacher. The two girls were roomates and best friends.

"Who do you think will be escorting us home?" Mandie casually asked her friend while putting the last dress in her bag.

"Oh, who are you trying to fool?" Celia teased."It's pretty obvious how you want Joe to be there."

"I do not even know if Joe will be home this summer, so you just stop pestering me about him." Mandie said, blushing profusely."We should get going, anyways. The train will be leaving soon."

"Oh, Alright" Celia sighed, knowing that Mandie had won this time. "But do not think I won't bring this up later. It is only a matter of time before you confess your love for him anyways." She added, half serious. On their way out the door they ran into a surprise.

"Why, Amanda, I have never seen you looking this stunning before!" The man excaimed. "Where are you off to?" It was Adrian. He had transfered to the school the year earlier. He was originaly from Ireland.

"Adrian, it is nice to see you as well." Mandie replied."But I am afraid we are in a hurry to catch our are heading home to Franklin for the break." Celia grabbed Mandies elbow and hastily started pulling her to the door. Adrian quickly grabbed Mandie's hand and kissed it.

"Well, Dearest Amanda, I will miss you while you are gone." He said as they rushed out the door. "I hope you won't miss me too much!" He called after them. Mandie had never liked how he assumed everyone was in love with him. Thus, they were strictly friends as far as she was concerned.  
When they had reached Franklin, the two girls began looking for whoever might be here to escort them. "I hope Joe's here!" Mandie thought."I haven't seen him scince last Christmas.. "  
Mandie just realized what she was thinking. "Is it truely possible that I have a sweet spot for him? Absolutely not! He's just a friend." She argued with herself.

"Mandie? I see your Uncle John. Over there," Celia said. "Hurry! I can't wait to see everyone!

"Is there a certain someone?" Mandie asked her friend teasingly. "Is it Tommy, or Johnathan, or George ,or... Celia Hamilton! Do you like Joe!"

"No ,no!" Celia said laughing.

"Whats all this laughter for, girls?" Uncle John asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothing, Uncle John." Mandie said while hopping into the buggy, still chuckling. "Now let us get home, I really would like to see Mother and Snowball.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I PLAN ON ADDING MORE CHAPTERS SOON. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
KORYANDRS: Thanks for leaving a review! Glad you like my story! :D HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!  
When the buggy pulled up to Mandies house the girls ran inside.

"Mother!" Mandie screamed as she raced over to embrace her. "I have missed you so much!...Where is Carl and Carol?" Suddenly the twins came out of the kitchen. Carols face lit up.

"Manda! You are back!" She said while being lifted into her loving sisters arms.

"Manda?" Carl asked. "Room for me, too?" he raised his arms in a gesture of wanting to be held.

"Of course, " Mandie laughed. "I love both of you equally!" She scopped Carl up and then noticed Johnathon and Dimar standing on the other side of the room. "You two go play now, alright?" She told her siblings. "I am going to go say hello to everyone else." Mandie and Celia went over by the two boys and embraced them.  
"Mandie!" Dimar exclaimed. "Don't you look beautiful today!"

"And what he means by that is you are usually not so beautiful." Johnathon teased.

"Ugh." Celia said while playfully punching Johnathon in the shoulder. "Will you two ever get any manners?" They went on like this bickering, until Mandie noticed a few people were missing.

"Where is Sallie?" Mandie asked. "I thought she was going to come, as well." And to herself Mandie thought "Joe is missing as well! I do hope he comes!"

"Sallie will be coming tomorrow morning with your Uncle Ned." Dimar replied. " But now I must excuse myself. I beleive I heard Liza say the chocolate cake was ready." With that the two boys left for the kitchen, never being the ones to turn down cake. That night, after supper was served, Joe arrived with his mother and father. He, Dimar, and Johnathon immediately left to go talk. Mandie was surprised at how handsome-looking he had gotten! Just since last time she had seen him, Joe had grown a few inches taller and had mucles! He looked way older and so unlike the Joe she knew and loved.  
Mandie and Celia shared a room and that night were once again on the topic of Joe.

"So." Celia asked."Are you going to tell him?"

"And what exactly would I be telling him?" Mandie innocently asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Celia Hamilton, if you are implying that I love Joe you couldn't be any wronger! He and I are just good friends and that is all!"

" Well, then you must like someone. So, put me out of my misery and just tell me already!"

"I like no one. And I'm pretty positive no one likes me."

"Mandie Shaw! You haven't forgotten about Adrian already, have you? That man is certain that you will one day become his bride. And Joe proposed to you once already. That must mean something! And what about Dimar and Johnathon! They wouldn't come all the way here if they didn't particularily like you!"

"Celia, you know Johnathon and Dimar and I are just close friends. I do not 'like' either of them." Mandie huffed. "As for Adrian, I do not love him! I barely even know the man! He says nothing to me but compliments." Celia just realized there was one person Mandie left out.

"Mandie, if you are so confident that you don't favor a certain boy, then why wasn't Joe on you list of friends?" Celia smiled knowing that she had won. Now Mandie couldn't deny her feelings! Mandie sighed, knowing that she was trapped. She had to tell the truth, But she was afraid to! 'What time I am afraid, I will put my trust in Thee' She could do it.

"Celia, I left Joe out because...well, because I...I've began to feel a little different towards him..."

I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 BOSTONBRUINSRULE and KORYANDRS- Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like my fanfic. I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 3!  
When Mandie woke up she immediately scrambled to get dressed. "What dress should I wear?" She thought, pulling one dress after another out of her wardrobe.

"Mandie!" Celia groaned. At this, Mandie realized she had been throwing dresses right on top of the sleeping Celia.

"Oops!" Mandie giggled, quickly taking the dresses of her friend. "I did not realize you were still sleeping!" At this point Celia was wide awake, so she started getting dressed, too.

"Why are you so excited this morning?" She asked. "Is it because of Joe!"

"No...in fact if anything, I do not want to see him right now. What would I say?" Mandie replied. "But, I am excited to see Sallie and Uncle Ned! I haven't seen them in such a long time!"

"Oh." Celia sounded disappointed. "I thought...you know...because of last night, you were going to tell Joe...and I could be in the wedding..." Celia trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Eventually, the girls finished getting dressed and came downstairs to wait for Sallie. On their way down Liza stopped them. She grabbed their sleeves and dragged them into the parlor.

"You will never guess what I heard Joe, Dimar, and Johnathon talking about in their room last night!" She said.

"Joe has decided he is done waiting for Mandie's answer?" Celia replied, thinking she was making a , all it did was make Mandie even more nervous to see him.

"No!" Liza practically screamed. "He said-" Then the doorbell rang.

"Manda!" Carol called. "It's for you!" So Mandie, Celia, and Liza went to the door. It was George!

"Hello, George." Mandie said, trying to keep calm. "What brings you here?"  
But, inside, Mandie was thinking 'What? He is not supposed to be here! I wonder who invited him? Will Joe get jealous?'

"Well" George replied, yanking Mandie from her thoughts. "I missed you, and decided to stop by. I am staying with my relatives about a mile away." By now, Mandie's mind was going crazy! 'He missed me? What? I saw him at school only three days ago! Weird.'

"As long as you are here" Liza said. "Why don't you come in and join us for breakfast."

When they got to the kitchen, they found everyone else already seated, including Sallie and Uncle Ned. 'When did they get here?' Mandie thought.

"Amanda?" Elisabeth asked. "Why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, of course, Mother. Everyone, this is George, a classmate of mine. George, this is my uncle, Ned, my uncle, John, my mother, Elisabeth, my good friends Sallie, Dimar, Johnathon, and Joe. These are my siblings, Carl and Carol, and my grandmother. Oh, and you know Celia already" Mandie said pointing to everyone as she said their names.

During the meal George kept giving her these wierd looks that sent chills down her spine. And, much like when Joe met Johnathon, he was being possessive. Everytime George would look at Mandie, Joe would shoot him an icy look. Should she be worried that they were going to pounce on one another?

That afternoon, Polly showed up. Oh the joy.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER ASAP! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Thanks for reviewing, everyone! It really makes writing worthwhile. :D HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The adults had left for the afternoon, taking the twins with them.

Polly came just as everyone was having coffee in the parlor. She was flouncing about as if dying for attention.

"Oh, Joe!" She said. "I did not expect you to be here!" No one believed her. "Who's this?" She added a few moments later, pointing to George. "I do not think I have met you before. Mandie? Would you please introduce us?" Polly's blong curls bounced along with her as she walked to the open seat by Joe and sat down.

"Polly, this is George, a classmate of mine." Mandie replied kindly.

"Well, it is very nice to met you, George." Polly said, holding her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine, Polly." He responded, taking her hand. It was another awkward time for Mandie. George went inbetween staring at her and Polly, and Joe kept his icy glares pointing at George. It was silent for ten minutes before Polly tried to start a conversation.

"Has any of you recieved the invitation to my party yet?" She asked the group.

"Yes, I recieved mine this morning." Celia said. " I can not wait to go, it sounds like so much fun!"

"I got mine, as well" Johnathon added.

"I will need a new dress, though. Would you girls like to come shopping woth mw sometime?" Sally questioned.

"Yes, of course" Came the chourus of replies.

And so the next afternoon Celia, Polly, Sally, and Mandie went searching for party dresses. Joe, Johnathon,Dimar, and George went out into town, as well. The girls were having some luck with their search.

"What do you think about this dress, Mandie?" Celia asked, holding up a red silk dress with a lace bodice.

"Well, don't you think it might be a little low?"

"Hmmm," Celia said looking at her dress again. 'Maybe you are right." She back and began searching again. Sally a simple light pink dress with rose embellishments up into a mirror.

"I really like this one, do you?" She said.

"I think you look beautiful." Polly said while fingering the racks of dresses.

"Yes," Mandie agreed. "You must get that one! You are stunning!"By the end of the day Celia had gotten an olive green silky dress with quarter length sleeves and a detailed neckline. She had gotten a pearl necklace, as well. Mandie had a purple gown with lace edging on the skirt. Polly bought a pale yellow dress with a full skirt and a very elaborate design.

Meanwhile the boys were just talking back at home, having finished their errands already.

"Who will you ask to the dance?" Johnathon asked. "I might ask Celia."

"I was hoping to ask Sally," Dimar said. "Hopefully she won't want to dance, because I fear I am no good at it." This caused everyone else to chuckle.

"I might ask Mandie." George told , seeing the looks that Dimar and Johnathon gave him(For they knew she was off-limits) he decided against it. "Or Polly. I might ask Polly." He added, nodding his head as if he was convincing himself.

When George mentioned Mandie, Joe froze up and never gave his answer.

SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT! WELL, ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I LOVE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE LEAVE ONE :)


	5. Chapter 5

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR ALL MY GRAMMAR & SPELLING MISTAKES! I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER! PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER FIVE!

That night the discussion was all about the party.

"I am so excited for Polly's party!" Sallie said. "It is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh, yes!" Celia replied, looking at Johnathon. "If only I had someone to go with"

"If only" Sallie said dreamily. Then Joe nudged Dimar and gave him the icy look. That had become a regular look for Joe the last few days. Dimar started fiddling with his fingers, looking nervous.

"S-Sallie, " He began. "I would be honored to take you to the party. That is, if you would want me to..."

"Oh, Dimar!" Sallie exclaimed. "I was hoping you would ask me! Of course I will go with you!" A look of relief flooded Dimar's face.

"Dimar," Grandmother Taft said. "I admire how you got up the courage to ask Sallie! Unlike others around here." She was staring at Joe, plain as day. Mandie was humiliated. Luckily, dinner was over and she was free to go.

"Sallie!" Celia said, smiling. "I am so happy for you!" The girls were lounging about in their room before bed.

"Thank you, " Sallie replied. "I think Johnathon will ask you to the party."

"Yes " Mandie agreed. "He most likely will. But Joe's never going to ask me. Not with what Grandmother said at dinner! "

"Oh, that was no big deal! She was just making a point." Celia said, only half believing herself. "I doubt it will make a difference! Joe's bound to ask you, either way." Then there was scratching at the door. Cautiously Mandie opened was Snowball...and someone else.

"Oof, " Liza said as she fell through the doorframe.

"You were spying on us!" Sallie exclaimed. "Why?"

"I came up here to finish telling you what I overheard Joe saying!" Liza explained. "But you were deep in a conversation and I didn't want to interrupt-"

"So you listened through the door?" Celia questioned. Liza looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Shall I tell you what he said?" Liza slowly said. "Or are we going to discuss what my ears just heard?" No one responded, not knowing what to do. Finally, Mandie curiosity overtook herself.

"I...I want to know what Joe said."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Liza exclaimed. "I didn't hear the first half of the conversation, but I heard Joe say 'I love her.'" Everyones gaze turned to Mandie, who's face was the color of a tomato.

" Do you think he meant me?"She asked, full of hope.

"I don't know, dear." Liza said, her face softening. "Do you want to hear more?"

"Oh, yes please! " Celia eagerly replied.

"All right, well after that, Dimar told Joe to 'toughen up and talk to her already '. Would that be applying to you?"

"He hasn't said much to me this trip. " Mandie said. "But he's talked to me millions of times. This could be anybody..."

"Well whoever it is , we are going to find out!" Declared agreed. They set up plans to have someone watching the boys at all times to find out who this mystery girl is.

Meanwhile, in the boys room, they were having a similar conversaion. 


End file.
